


Something in the Air, Something on the Wire

by Baekbitficfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Busking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekbitficfest/pseuds/Baekbitficfest
Summary: busker!au, slice-of-life; If Baekhyun could pick something that represented their story, it would probably be music. It’s something they have in common. It’s something they both enjoy. It’s what brought them together.Written by scrittoria (http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view_author_stories/355401/L)





	Something in the Air, Something on the Wire

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave the writer some lovely comments!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

 

_**Prompt #:** 87 _

_**Title:** Something in the Air, Something on the Wire _

_**Pairing:** Baekhyun/Kyungsoo _

_**Rating:** PG _

_**Summary :** busker!au, slice-of-life; If Baekhyun could pick something that represented their story, it would probably be music. It’s something they have in common. It’s something they both enjoy. It’s what brought them together. _

_**Word Count:** 4,168 _

_**Warnings:** none _

_**Author's Note:** i had a lot of fun with this prompt. there was no specific detail for chinguline but the fic practically asked for it. title from Autograf's "You Might Be" feat Lils _

 

 

_ I’ll be there in 10! _ is what Chanyeol’s message reads. Kyungsoo sighs and pockets his phone. They’re supposed to be meeting at a nearby café to discuss their project for their advanced composition class. When Chanyeol says ten minutes, it usually means that Kyungsoo will be waiting (at least) twenty. He looks around and decides to enter a music store at random. It’s not particularly crowded but Kyungsoo isn’t surprised that nobody greets him. K.Will is playing as Kyungsoo heads towards the section marked New Releases.

An employee is restocking the shelves when he notices the customer. “Hello, if you need any help,” Baekhyun pauses momentarily as he looks straight into the customer’s rather large eyes. “Please, let me know.” He doesn’t forget to smile.

Kyungsoo nods and goes back to browsing. Baekhyun is amused by his barely-there smile. He continues moving girl group albums from the box he has in front of him to their respective places on the shelf. While doing so, he discreetly tries to get a better look at the attractive customer. Turtleneck underneath a jacket, everything a differing shade of forest green, but that color is apparently in so Baekhyun lets that slide. Customer doesn’t find whatever he’s looking for in this section so he turns to move, giving Baekhyun a great chance to admire his nicely, fitted pants. Baekhyun finishes placing the last TWICE album up on the shelf before quickly taking the empty box to the backroom. He’s walking towards the counter when Customer stops him.

“Excuse me.”

“Yes?” Baekhyun doesn’t think twice about answering Customer so quickly.

“Where are your pop albums?”

When Baekhyun starts to point towards the front section (where they just were), Kyungsoo shakes his head. “No, I meant in English. Like, American pop?”

Oh, Baekhyun thinks. His interest in this guy continues to grow. He leads Customer towards the store’s International section. “We usually only have the more mainstream American artists. Are you looking for anyone in particular?”

“Not really.” Kyungsoo replies, although his eyes quickly find Justin Bieber’s new album. “Thank you.” He remembers to thank the nice store clerk. Baekhyun lets Customer be but not without seeing him take hold of a particular album titled Purpose.

Coincidentally, Kyungsoo had listened to a snippet of “I’ll Show You” online earlier that day and decidedly was intent on learning the lyrics of the entire song. As he’s reading the tracklist on the back, his phone pings signaling Chanyeol’s arrival at their meeting spot. Kyungsoo puts the album back and mentally reminds himself to get it online.

The nice store clerk doesn’t forget to thank him for visiting as Kyungsoo leaves.

-

The sun has just set but no one pays much mind to the absence of daylight when the aura of the nightlife—although just beginning—is so luminous. The air feels like it’s caught between summer and fall, a light and comforting breeze accompanying the clear night sky. This kind of night never fails to draw in the crowds of people that will eventually fill the streets of Hongdae. There’s a skip in Baekhyun’s step as he heads towards the recent pinned location in his group chat. He weaves through the couples and cliques looking for the half-lit tree.

“Hey!” Baekhyun greets his friends and immediately goes to help prop up a mic stand that Jongdae just set down.

“Finally. When you read the message next time, can you reply please?” Chanyeol huffs as he pockets his phone and lifts his cajon.

“I said I was on the way.”

“Yeah, almost an hour ago.”

Baekhyun shrugs but looks around excitedly. “You guys got the best spot tonight.” They are close to where a path of the central courtyard lets up and a few food stands surround them. Walking traffic literally  _ has _ to pass by them. The small, half-lit tree serves as their backdrop as they set up their “stage.” It’s half-lit because they’re using the other half of the energy source to power their amps.

“I had to leave work fifteen minutes early to get it! You owe me.” Jongdae whines and slumps onto a stool. Baekhyun pats him on the back and gives him a grin.

It wasn’t really planned, more like it just happened. One day they were sitting in a park, Chanyeol with his guitar and Baekhyun realizing Jongdae could carry a tune and that he himself could harmonize pretty nicely with it. This led to that and now they’ve been performing almost every other night in Hongdae for natives and tourists alike.

Chanyeol agreed because it helps with what he’s studying in university anyways: composing. He shared an original song one night and they made a little over fifty bucks from that one performance. Jongdae went with it because the guy loves music. And making a little extra cash never hurt. Also, he probably won’t admit it, but he takes great pleasure in reading the praise he gets when he finds a video of them online. The guy has almost no social media accounts to speak of but that apparently doesn’t stop him from lurking.

Aside from the music and the audience’s applause and generosity, what Baekhyun likes most about busker life is the community of fellow performers. He’s probably made more friends doing this in the past five months than during his four years of high school. Sure, there’s some rivalries here and there but Baekhyun considers it healthy competition. The crowd seems to think so too. Nobody could deny the greatness that was the collab between Kim Jongdae and Jang Dahye. Just google ‘Chen x Heize.’ To this day, it’s still one of their most viewed uploads on their channel. Due to their talents and blessed facial features, the three have garnered a small but earnest following. 

 

They’re only halfway done with setting up but a few people have already claimed some spots on nearby benches. Chanyeol notices some familiar girls (his classmates) and waves at them with his drumstick to which they coolly acknowledge. It’s Sunyoung that gets up to come over.

“Hey guys. Got a good set tonight?” She asks good-naturedly.

“Probably just gonna do some covers. Any requests?” Maybe because he’s the oldest or the one who suggested busking in the first place but Baekhyun just assumed the “leader” role when they formed their little group, so he usually decides what they’re going to do each night.

Sunyoung shakes her head. “Anything but Jason Mraz. I can live without hearing your attempts at singing English.” Jongdae isn’t sure whether to laugh or take offense.

“Got it. Jongdae will sing all our English lines from now on.” That earns Baekhyun a punch from Jongdae.

-

Kyungsoo doesn’t really go out that much. He’d rather stay in and binge watch some new sci-fi show, but right now he’s got his coat and good shoes on because his friend, Sehun, has a break before midterms and then suddenly it’ll be time for finals and come on hyung we’re gonna try this new kimchi stew place. Kyungsoo wonders if Sehun is making friends in university but decides to feel grateful the kid would rather hang out with him.

“You’re buying, right?” Kyungsoo asks as they step off the bus. Sehun gives him a look but nods hurriedly.

“Come on, I’m starving.”

-

 

After dinner, Sehun and Kyungsoo ease into the crowd wandering through Hongdae as they’re not quite ready to part yet, something about post-meal coffee or dessert because that’s a thing now hyung.

 

“How’s school?” Sehun asks. As per usual, Sehun did all the talking during dinner while Kyungsoo listened and ate his meal. The jjigae was good there, Kyungsoo’s not gonna lie.

 

He shrugs. “Same as first year, I guess. Just new professors, new classmates.”

 

“Ooh, anyone interesting?” Sehun’s face lighting up makes Kyungsoo shake his head. Sehun’s interest in Kyungsoo’s love life (as of late) is probably derived from his current courting of a guy named Kim Jongin. Sehun took Kyungsoo’s advice of including one extracurricular class in his schedule. Sehun chose an intermediate hiphop dance class, met the fellow 94-liner, and now never fails to text about something cute or sexy Jongin did in studio today omg Kyungsoo im in luv

 

“Not like that. Some of them are nice.” The guy he’s working on a project with, Chanyeol, comes to mind. 

  
Sehun hums. “It must feel cool to be in a community of music students.” Kyungsoo scoffs, “Right. You haven’t met those air-headed kids who believe they’re the next Rain. Or the desperados who shove their compositions down the professors’ throats to get the grades.”

 

“Wow, that sounds… a lot like the people in my business major.” Sehun laughs when Kyungsoo playfully nudges him.

 

Erupting applause sounds from nearby and Kyungsoo instinctively searches the crowd to find the source. This is when he realizes they’ve stumbled upon the area of Hongdae occupied by street performers. The crowd thickens as the performers attract audiences causing a bottleneck effect on foot traffic. Kyungsoo follows the person in front of him as they weave between different acts. He feels a hand on his shoulder and realizes it’s Sehun using him as a guide while he’s snapchatting the scene.

 

A call of a familiar name makes Kyungsoo switch focus from walking to following the sound. Sehun sees that Kyungsoo’s stopped so he pulls them aside so people can pass through. They mold themselves to the audience surrounding a... band, from the looks of it. Kyungsoo can make out a small drum set and keyboard. His eyes scan across the makeshift stage and--

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“What?” Sehun looks up at the performers. He doesn’t have to try as hard as Kyungsoo since he’s at least a head taller than almost everyone around him.

 

“I know him.” Kyungsoo watches Chanyeol tune his guitar as he’s perched atop a bar stool. Is this why he’s never available to meet in the evenings for our project, Kyungsoo thinks but it’s soon overpowered by the audience’s cheers as the frontman appears with a mic stand. Out of his control, Kyungsoo’s mouth opens a bit. His hair is a little different but Kyungsoo also recognizes the face of the guy who introduces himself as Baekhyun. The store clerk from the music store! Kyungsoo didn’t bother to look at his nametag that day but he’s pretty sure that’s the same guy.

 

“Hyung, you know these guys?” Sehun breaks Kyungsoo’s mental playback of that day. He nods. “The one with the guitar. He’s one of my classmates.” Kyungsoo decides to save the store clerk story for another time.

 

They stay to listen to two songs--well, two covers--but Kyungsoo has to admit they’re pretty good for buskers. Kyungsoo is lowkey looking forward to bringing it up with Chanyeol the next time they meet.

 

-

 

If Baekhyun had checked his phone for two minutes instead of rushing over to Chanyeol’s place, 

 

“Oh, I didn’t know you were busy…” He would have had ample time in preparing himself for meeting the attractive customer from a week ago.

 

“I texted you. But it’s okay, you can come in. This is Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol’s palm gestured towards Kyungsoo like he’s serving him up. “We’re taking composition together.”

 

Baekhyun didn’t check his phone so now he’s standing there in the apartment, locking eyes nervously with Chanyeol’s guest--er, classmate, Kyungsoo. Who is the same guy that got Baekhyun to listen to Justin Bieber when he got home that night after Kyungsoo stepped into his store. Baekhyun is hoping his face doesn’t reflect how he’s feeling inside. He can’t say the same for Kyungsoo, who looks as cool as ice.

 

“This is my friend, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol introduces him to Kyungsoo, who gives a knowing smile.  _ He recognizes me, _ Baekhyun feels ecstatic and dread at the same time. Baekhyun didn’t mention their meeting to Jongdae nor Chanyeol, reasoning that it was a chance encounter with a cute guy and they would never see each other again because who goes to a music store anymore when everything’s online now it’s so archaic now why do I still work there… Anyways, if Kyungsoo isn’t gonna say anything, then I’m not, Baekhyun thinks. 

 

It’s okay, play it cool. Baekhyun assumes his normal routine whenever he comes to Chanyeol’s apartment, which is getting himself a drink and sitting down at his desk to play games.

 

“You guys working on some group project?” Baekhyun calls from the kitchen.

 

“Yep. Gotta make an original song.” Chanyeol answers. “Just got lyrics for now.”

 

Despite his attempt to make a good second impression, Baekhyun ends up humming the melody of a song they’ve been practicing lately. Chanyeol hears it and chuckles. Kyungsoo glances up at the both of them. “What’s so funny?” 

 

“No, it’s nothing.” Chanyeol waves his hand.

 

Baekhyun slumps into Chanyeol’s desk chair at the far end of the room. It’s quiet except for Baekhyun’s tapping on his phone and Chanyeol scribbling things down on paper.

 

“So, how long have you guys been in a band?” Kyungsoo asks, breaking the silence.

 

Baekhyun swivels in his chair to see that yep, Kyungsoo is serious and Chanyeol also looks dumbfounded, clearly indicating that he wasn’t the one that told Kyungsoo.

 

“What? How did you know?” Chanyeol scoots back in his seat on the couch as if Kyungsoo’s sick and it’s contagious.

 

“I saw you guys one night. In Hongdae.” Kyungsoo shrugs. He mentions the songs that Baekhyun remembers performing a few days ago.

 

“So, did you like it? Are you a fan of ours now?” Baekhyun smirks but is hoping for a good answer. Kyungsoo nods. He gives a thumbs up to Chanyeol. “You play guitar very well, Chanyeol.” The compliment sends Chanyeol into a spiel about how much he loves the guitar but lately he’s been experimenting with piano more. 

 

Baekhyun still can’t get a read on Kyungsoo, not even when Kyungsoo looks straight at him and says, “I like your voice.”

 

-

 

As the deadline of their project approaches, Kyungsoo finds himself at Chanyeol’s apartment more and more often. Their piece has become an evolution of indie acoustic to something a little more R&B. It is definitely a reflection of the compromise between the two. Kyungsoo’s proud of what they’ve created so far. Chanyeol’s bandmates seem to think so too.

 

“I’m glad you guys went with Kyungsoo singing the song. No offense, Chanyeol.” Jongdae says and immediately holds up his hands to block Chanyeol’s flurry beatings. Kyungsoo laughs at Chanyeol’s expense but humbly thanks Jongdae.

 

As much as Kyungsoo is at Chanyeol’s place, so are Jongdae and Baekhyun. Their project time sometimes coincides with band practice, which was hard to manage at first, but Kyungsoo knows Chanyeol has been putting effort outside of their meetings based on his progress with the backtrack. With Kyungsoo there at their practices, the band gets an outsider’s opinion and it’s always nice to have an audience, Baekhyun says. With practices that usually end late and led to even later nights, naturally, they have all gotten closer to Kyungsoo and vice versa.

 

“No, I agree. His voice suits the song more. It gives it this extra vibe.” Chanyeol inputs and everyone nods. Even Baekhyun, although he is yet to say something. He just can’t find the words. When they played the track from Chanyeol’s laptop, Baekhyun did not expect Kyungsoo’s voice to sound like... that. Okay, sure he’s heard him talking and yeah, his voice is pretty nice to listen to anyways but woah, his singing is velvet in all the right places.

 

Steering clear of where his thoughts of Kyungsoo are leading, Baekhyun is about to comment on Chanyeol’s piano playing in the song when Jongdae interjects, “Hey, Kyungsoo. Would you ever want to sing with us?” 

 

Two heads turn towards Kyungsoo. The question catches him off-guard but Kyungsoo would be lying if he said he didn’t think about it every now and then. Since the day that Kyungsoo learned of his classmate’s band, he had actually gone out of his way to watch them perform three times. Sure, he’s heard how their set sounds during their practices but the thing that’s different from their private practice and their public performance is the energy. It’s Jongdae, letting his voice hit that note (that he wouldn’t have otherwise hit inside Chanyeol’s apartment because the landlady would have a fit) which causes the crowd to absolutely lose it. It’s Chanyeol, easily switching between instruments and keeping time by getting the audience to clap their hands in succession. It’s Baekhyun, who gathers the crowd with his bright voice and keeps them around with his witty banter and cheerful stage presence. Kyungsoo laughs aloud when he imagines himself up there with them instead of watching from a distance.

 

-

They find themselves at a bar that night and when it’s come time for everyone to part ways, Baekhyun ends up walking with Kyungsoo since Baekhyun lives a little past the university and Kyungsoo is going to sleepover at Sehun’s dorm.

 

Kyungsoo is taking in the crisp night air when Baekhyun asks, “Do you usually sleepover at your friend’s place?”

 

Kyungsoo glances at Baekhyun who looks completely serious, an entirely different expression than the one he was sporting when they were inside the bar, matching shot for shot. Kyungsoo looks ahead as they walk. “Not really. Especially when I know his boyfriend is going to be there.” Kyungsoo smiles knowingly and that apparently breaks some tension because he laughs easily.

 

Baekhyun stretches his arms out to get some warmth into his hands. They walk in silence for a few blocks more and that’s pretty much all Baekhyun can take.

 

“Remember what Jongdae asked earlier?” Baekhyun walks a little closer to Kyungsoo and matches his slower pace.

 

Jongdae asked and said a lot of things tonight but Kyungsoo is very aware of what Baekhyun is referring to. “Yeah.”

 

“So, would you?” 

 

Baekhyun had looked forward to Kyungsoo’s answer when they were back at Chanyeol’s place but when Kyungsoo just laughed and shrugged it off instead, it left him... unsettled, to say the least. He was determined to get Kyungsoo to talk this time.

 

“Why does it matter?” Kyungsoo exhales.

 

“Hmm, for starters, you’re studying music?” Baekhyun can’t help the attitude in his voice but Kyungsoo’s casual disinterest is kind of infuriating. 

 

“That has nothing to do with being in your band--”

 

“And I can see the way you get during some of our practices. Admit it, Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo is silent as he stops at the corner of the intersection. “I’m this way.”

 

Baekhyun watches Kyungsoo as he hesitates to meet his eye. “Hey. Just try it once.” Now Kyungsoo faces him head-on. Kyungsoo speaks before Baekhyun can open his mouth. “I’ll think about it. Goodnight, Baekhyun.”

 

Baekhyun is not ashamed to show his grin. “Goodnight, Kyungsoo.”

 

-

It may be a weeknight but there’s a good amount of people crowded around their setup. Baekhyun thought choosing to perform on a less crowded day would ease the anxiety of singing in public for Kyungsoo. The only thing is, he hasn’t shown up yet.

 

“Let’s just start without him, Baek.” Jongdae says as he finishes adjusting the extra mic stand, meant for Kyungsoo. Baekhyun keeps scanning the street for someone with a too-short haircut. He turns to Chanyeol, who is shrugging with his phone in his hand. “He’s not answering.”

 

Baekhyun exhales through his nose. He can’t be mad at Kyungsoo since he never really gave him an answer but it still hurts. Baekhyun texted him the details of where they would be at, what they would be playing, and hasn’t heard from him since.

 

One more sweep of the area with his eyes, “Alright, let’s start.”

 

-

 

“You alright, hyung?” Sehun puts a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder as they’re walking, bringing Kyungsoo out of his momentary stupor.

 

Kyungsoo looks at Sehun like he hasn’t been with him and Jongin all evening. Even Jongin addresses Kyungsoo with concern from beside Sehun.

 

“Sorry. Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

“Am I making you feel like a third-wheel? Because that was so not my intention and I was trying to include you whenever we were talking--”

 

Kyungsoo smiles at Sehun’s remorseful tone and also out of embarrassment for Jongin. “It’s not that, Sehun. You and Jongin are fine. I was just... thinking of something else.”

 

Sehun eases up. “What’s up? Earlier, your face was like this.” He uses his hand to press down his brows so they’re in a straight angry line and pouts his lips. “Well, that’s kind of like, your go-to face, but this time--” Sehun stops when he sees Kyungsoo’s attention is elsewhere and he’s frowning.

 

“Kyungsoo--”

 

“Hey, let’s go this way…”

 

It’s too late, though. He’s already seen him. Kyungsoo is standing quite a ways from them so a few pedestrians continuously walk in between their view of each other, but Baekhyun sees him. Kyungsoo half-expects him to come up to him, tell him off, why didn’t you-- But he doesn’t. That’s not something Baekhyun would do when he’s already performing. He quickly recovers from the brief standoff, apologizes to the crowd, makes sure that Kyungsoo is still watching, and then nods to Chanyeol.

 

Kyungsoo sees Chanyeol move from his drum set to stand behind his keyboard. He’s about to turn to Sehun so they can leave but the intro piano chords sound heavily familiar, enough to make Kyungsoo focus on the stage again. Jongdae taps the computer to add a soft layer of percussion beats. When Baekhyun starts singing, Kyungsoo finds himself closer to the front than he would like but he can’t help it, it’s... his song.

 

Well, the song is as much Chanyeol’s as it is his, but Kyungsoo would never have expected them to use it in a performance. He makes eye contact with Jongdae, who lifts his eyebrows as he provides background vocals, then with Chanyeol who gives him a tight-lipped smile. His initial shock fades away into conscious enjoyment as he listens to their rendition. Baekhyun finishes the line of the chorus and promptly stops singing even as the music continues. That’s when Kyungsoo finally meets Baekhyun’s eyes. There’s an instance of realization of each other’s presence and then, 

 

“Everyone,” Baekhyun keeps his eyes on Kyungsoo’s. “Please help welcome my friend, Do Kyungsoo, to the stage to help me finish tonight’s final song.”

 

_ What? _ An eager applause sounds from the crowd and Kyungsoo recognizes Sehun and Jongin’s hollering amongst them.

 

Baekhyun holds out his hand for Kyungsoo to take as Chanyeol replays the eight-count that will lead to the second verse, his favorite part if Kyungsoo is being honest. Kyungsoo looks from Baekhyun’s outstretched hand to his face and could laugh at how confident he seems. How could Baekhyun even trust that Kyungsoo would do this for him? He already failed in showing up from the beginning. He’s given him half-hearted answers whenever it was about performing. How could Baekhyun know anything… With a sigh, Kyungsoo comes to the conclusion that he just does. 

 

Kyungsoo bypasses Baekhyun’s hand good-naturedly. Baekhyun just laughs. Kyungsoo grabs the mic on beat as Chanyeol ups the tempo and plays into the second verse, cueing Kyungsoo in perfectly. The crowd cheers excitedly and it takes a few more lyrics, as Baekhyun harmonizes with him, before Kyungsoo finds his comfort zone.

 

-

 

Baekhyun keeps messing with Kyungsoo’s hand, the one that’s not holding up a phone. “Hey, do you want the phone to fall on us?” 

 

Baekhyun wriggles next to him. “You’re holding it so it would most likely only fall on you.”

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as Baekhyun taps the screen to resume the video. They’re watching a fancam of their performance from last week. Kyungsoo seems more amused by the comments section speculating him as being a new member of the band. His approval rating is already pretty high after one video.

 

“You’re welcome to join next time.”

 

“Officially?” Kyungsoo scoots up on his elbows to see Baekhyun nod. “Nah, I think I like being a feature artist.”

 

Baekhyun scoffs as he also props himself up on his elbows to get up to Kyungsoo’s level. “Are you our competition now? Busking solo is a hard and lonely life, Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo lets his head hit the pillow and hums to the ceiling. “You’re probably right. The solo life is not for me.” He notices Baekhyun watching him. “We make a good duo, huh? You and I?”

 

They share a quiet smile. Baekhyun is at a loss for words when Chanyeol and Jongdae loudly appear in the doorway. “Duo? Excuse me? Chanyeol, do they think guitar chords and backup vocals come out of thin air?” 

 

“I don’t know, Jongdae. But maybe we should at least tell them whose bed they’re on before they do anything unforgivable?”

 

Baekhyun only has to throw a pillow (which, sadly, fell short) towards Chanyeol to start an all-out pillow fight.

 

“I’m not even mad that we’re using my pillows!” Chanyeol laughs boisterously.

 

-


End file.
